Make Me Sing
by MrsNiallHoran131
Summary: 6 Girls. 6 guys. two bands. 6 couples. 1 pregnant best friend. and of course, more music and hilarity  and hurt  than most could stand! AU put under SasuSaku but more Gaara/OC. WHOOT!
1. The Beginning

"Are you serious?" Yumi shrieked. Her voice _actually _broke Anko's vase. "You got us a real gig?"

"For the last time!" I shouted. "Yes! It's a charity concert at Hokage Tower. Three bands are playing and each band gets a two-hour set."

"Hey, Yumi?" Sakura asked. "Didn't you say you boyfriend is in a band, too?"

"Yeah." Yumi replied with a shrug. "But I already know that he's playing in the concert. It's on Saturday."

"Seriously?" Karin screamed. "But that's only two days away!"

"So we stick with songs we know." I stated. "For instance, we could have Karin sing _Courage, _Ino sing _Stand In The Rain, _me sing _Girl Put You Record On, _Temari sing _Sunday Morning After, _Hinata can sing _Unbeautiful_, and for obvious reasons Yumiko and Sakura will cover the rest."

"And why are you making all of us sing?" Ino asked. "I mean, not that I mind 'cause I love to sing, but normally just Saki and Yumi sing."

"Exactly." I replied. "And Tsunade's probably gonna kill us for making plans without her."

"Forget death." Yumi responded with a snort. "She'll freaking slaughter us and feed us to one of my brothers snakes!"

"You know what's funny?" I asked. "We've known you for eight years and none of us have ever met either of you brothers."

"Be glad you haven't." Yumi muttered, flicking her hair out of her eye. "They're the biggest assholes I've ever met. But you'll meet Ducky on Saturday, I guess. He's part of Gaara's band."

"Really? I thought you'd never met Gaara's band."

Yumi shrugged.

"I lied. I know the entire band. And I only like two of them. Naruto and Gaara. Of the others, ones a sexist pig, ones obsessed with sex, one is an ice cube, one is my brother, and one slept the entire time I was there."

"Oh, so he has Shikamaru in his band." Ino said.

"I think that was his name. There was also a Kiba, a Suigetsu, my brother, Sasuke, and some Neji guy who looked like a girl."

"Please say you didn't tell him that to his face." Hinata begged.

"Of course I did! Besides, why do you care?"

"Because your probably talking about her asshole cousin." Karin quipped.

"Well, you two do have the same eyes..." Yumi trailed off. "Anyhoo, we should get to practising."

"Alright." Temari said, getting up and wiping her hand on her pants. "But first, who are we putting in charge of outfits?"

"Yumi." everyone (minus Yumi) voted.

"Oh, joy."

**Day of the concert...** (SAKURA'S POV...)

"Guys. GUYS!" Yumi screamed. The short, black-haired girl was running up to us, already dressed and dragging a group of boys behind her.

"Yumi, dear," Anko chided. "How many times must I tell you that it's against the law to kidnap people when there are so many witnesses around?"

"It's only kidnapping if they don't come willingly." Yumi replied, smirking.

"And only two of us came willingly." a tall red haired man replied.

"I know. But you and Naruto love me and the others are not important."

"Glad to know that you think of your older brother as unimportant." one of the boys muttered. I looked at him. He looked a lot like Yumi, only his hair looked like a chicken's ass.

"You a_re _unimportant, you asshole." Yumi snapped. "And don't call yourself my brother. As far as I'm concerned, you and Itachi are nothing but strangers."

"That's cold." a silver haired boy muttered, snickering. Yumi reached back and punched him.

"I swear to god,' she said calmly. "If you don't stop being an ass, I'll kill you. I mean, you remember what I did to Sai, right?"

"That was you?" I exclaimed, jumping up. I saw the chicken-haired boy's jaw drop, most likely due to the fact that I did not have my tank-top on yet and was therefore walking around in my bra, shorts, and pink converse. "You told me you had nothing to do with that!"

"Yes, well, I'm an Uchiha. All we ever do is lie." Yumi cast and icy glance at her brother. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

"We never lied to you." Sasuke hissed in response.

"Yes you did!" Yumi shrieked. "For years I asked you if you knew what had happened to mother and father! _Years_! And every time you said you had no idea! Then I found out you _knew_ what happened! Hell you even knew who killed them! But you and Itachi kept me out of the loop! And don't say something like that I was to young to understand! I'm _barely_ a year younger than you!

"_I _was there, Sasuke!_ I_ found their bodies, broken and bloodied! _I_ screamed for _you _until my voice was gone, but you never came! Never! You and Itachi _never_ cared! I was nothing but a nuisance and the only time you payed attention was when I did something stupid! Then mom and dad died, and I thought that _maybe_ you'd care. But you didn't. And you never will." Sasuke gaped at her.

"Can we talk about my daughters issues later?" Anko asked. "Ninja Star is playing next and only Yumi is fully dressed."

"Hey! Hinata's dressed, too!' Ino protested. She was wearing even less than me, only in her stiletto heels.

"Troublesome." someone muttered. I looked back at the boys. The one who had spoken had his hair in a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple. "Our little Ino has grown up!"

"Shut your mouth, Nara." Ino ordered. "Before I shut it for you. _Forever._"

"Like you're capable of it." Pineapple replied with a snort.

"Obviously, you didn't read about my arrestin the paper."

"You were probably just caught drinking and driving."

"Nope. I was arrested for beating the living shit out of Yumi's ex-boyfriend."

"It's true. But I still don't know why I wasn't arrested for the attempted murder of Sai..." Yumi pondered this for a moment before shrugging. "Well, Sai never was _that_ stupid."

"My little sister's a delinquent." Sasuke hung his head.

"No." Tenten said, coming out of her dressing room. She wore a blue cut off shirt that said _pineapple_ with a pink tube-top underneath, banana-yellow skinny-jeans, and red combat boots. She also wore a black hat that said _I 3 Haters! _in white and red. "She's just evil. And pissed off at the world."

"Yeah. Truly evil." Now it was Karin's turn to step out. Her shirt barely covered her boobs and showed her whole stomach. She was also wearing skin-tight leather cargo pants and black, blue, and pink high-tops. "I mean, I know I have an awesome figure, but I need some real clothes. And how am I supposed to dance in this?"

"If you can dance in a knee length skin-tight skirt, you can dance in that." I told her, putting my top on and all the accessories Yumi had chosen for me.

"But Yumi get to dress like she normally does!" Karin whined.

"Stop voting me to chose the put fits and I won't be able to dress as I want." Yumi retorted. She was tucked under Gaara's arm and every-now-and-then Gaara would lean down and kiss her cheek or neck of anywhere else there was available skin.

"But the rest of us suck at choosing outfits." Ino complained, coming out of the bathroom. Her outfit was very matchy-matchy. Her shirt was a one shoulder

purple-thing and a _short_ black, ripped skirt. Her shoes were the same colour as her shirt and her accessories were all purple, silver, or both. Her hat was the same as Tenten's, only a different colour.

"Coming from the fashion queen of Konoha High."

"The real fashion queen is _you,_ my dear." Tsunade said. Yumi jumped, not noticing that our manager was right behind her. "No one else could choose such amazing outfits for us."

"Stop praising me." Yumi ordered. "I don't deserve it. I never have and I never will."

"_You_." Temari hissed, tearing the door to her dressing room off. She was a scary sight. Her outfit plus her dark makeup plus the fact that she was pissed off made everyone in the room cower. And she was pointing directly at Sasuke. "You made my baby sister like this! You. Must. _Die_."

"Temari, calm down." Hinata ordered. She was the only one of us who looked normal. "You can't go around killing people. We've already decided that that's Yumi's job. Ino's job is to be a loud mouth, Sakura's is her wicked stregnth, Tenten's is her weaponry, Karin's is her freaky ability to know where anything and everyone is, your's is your all-out scary-ness, and I act innocent and slaughter people in their sleep."

"Dear god." a Barbie-like boy muttered. "She's turning into Hanabi."

"I wish." Hinata retorted. "If I was, Father would have actually cared when he signed the to give up all of his rights as my father. But he didn't and, quite frankly, I glad. Because now I have a family full of people who give a shit."

"Uncle gave up his rights because your useless." Barbie said with a smirk.

"Hinata's the best pianist in our school." Tenten snapped. "You probably play the triangle. Just like when we were kids."

"Haha, loser!" the blonde boy shouted. "Kiba, can you believe that Neji used to play the triangle?"

"I wouldn't mind playing with the red-heads triangle." the silver haired boy murmured. Karin pulled a wooden spoon out of no-where and threw it at him.

"Really, Karin?" Yumi asked. "A wooden spoon was the best you could do? It's just Suigetsu, you could have thrown a knife at him!"

"Yeah, but that's Tenten's job."

"Your all very violent." Gaara observed., before kissing Yumi again. "But you guys have to go, you were just called."

"Shit!" she cried, unravelling herself and taking off, Karin not far behind. "Love you!"

"Well, girls." Temari said, turning to us and cracking her knuckles. "Why don't we show these homo's what real music is?"

"Temari, don't call people homo's." Anko ordered. "Just because I called that cop a homo when he pulled me over, doesn't mean you can call anyone that."

"JUST GO!" Tsunade snapped. "You girls were already called up and you need to show up the losers that were just up!"

"Geez, old lady!" Tenten exclaimed. "Calm down! We've had this planed out for a few days! We're going!"

The five of us took of down the hall. Behind me I could hear Sasuke asking Gaara how he got with Yumi and if the same tricks would work on me. I snorted.


	2. Making Changes

_**Yumi's POV**_

"Hello_ooo_, Konoha!" Karin shouted into the mike. I stood behind her, preparing the damn piano that I was to play for Karin's song. "I'm Karin and the lovely lady behind me is Yumi. We are members of Ninja Star, but I'm gonna sing a little song while we wait for the rest of our band."

I began to play and Karin began to sing.

_I told another lie today_

_And I got through this day_

_No one saw through my games_

_I know the right words to say_

_Like "I don't feel well," "I ate before I came"_

_Then someone tells me how good I look_

_And for a moment, for a moment I am happy_

_But when I'm alone, no one hears me cry_

There was an explosion behind us, and we knew it was Temari making her appearance.

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be OK_

_Together we can make it through another day_

Sakura blossoms began to fall and Sakura and Hinata seemed to float onto the stage.

_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful_

_The day I chose not to eat_

_What I do know is how I've changed my life forever_

_I know I should know better_

_There are days when I'm OK_

_And for a moment, for a moment I find hope_

_But there are days when I'm not OK_

_And I need your help_

_So I'm letting go_

Ino and Tenten were the last to appear, and believe me, they came in with a_ BANG!_ The girls dropped from the rafters, no ropes holding them. I loved watching Ino practice this at home, especially when Kakashi came in and saw Ino doing it in six inch heels and Tenten with a knife in her mouth.

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be OK_

_Together we can make it through another day_

_**You should know you're not on your own**_

_**These secrets are walls that keep us alone**_

_**I don't know when but I know now**_

_**Together we'll make it through somehow**_

_(together we'll make it through somehow)_

_I need you to know_

_I'm not through the night_

_Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light_

_I need you to know_

_That we'll be OK_

_Together we can make it through another day _

"Thank you!" Karin exclaimed at the massive amount of clapping. "Now to introduce the rest of the band! On the drums we have Punk-Rocker Temari! On keyboard and piano we have the, supposedly, sweet and innocent Hinata."

"If I weren't wearing Ugg's I'd throw my shoe at you." Hinata threatened. "And get outta my seat Yumi."

"Moving on! Next we've got our guitarists, Ino and Tenten. Ino is the purple dinosaur and Tenten is the multi-coloured...thing."

"Meanie!" they called in unison.

"Whatever! And last but not least we have Sakura, our other lead singer and pink princess."

"This pink princess is going to kill you in your sleep." Sakura warned. "Give me my mike and go to you platform." she turned to me. "Well, Yumi, what shall we sing?"

"I'm in the mood for our anthem."

"Excellent choice! Would you like the honours of beginning?"

"Why of course!"

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_[3x]_

_This is your anthem, _

_Get your hands up_

_We are fire inside, _

_We are lipstick and cleats_

_We are not going home,_

_We are playing for keeps_

_We are girls with skinned knees, _

_We are concrete and grace_

_We are not what you think, _

_You can't keep us in our place_

_Here's to the girls on their boards _

_With bruises and scars _

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed _

_From playin guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit _

_When things got hard_

_You'll never let them say _

_You'll never get that far_

_We are fire inside,_

_We are an army asleep_

_We are a people awaking to _

_Follow their dreams_

_We don't have time for your games_

_We have our own goals to score_

_There are trophies to win _

_instead of being one of yours_

_Here's to the girls on their boards _

_With bruises and scars _

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed _

_From playin guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit _

_When things got hard_

_You'll never let them say _

_You'll never get that far_

_Here's to the ones who don't give up_

_[3x]_

_This is your anthem (anthem)_

_Here's to the girls on their boards _

_With bruises and scars _

_Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed _

_From playin' guitar_

_Here's to anyone who never quit _

_When things got hard_

_You'll never let them say _

_You'll never get that far _

I was panting as I finished the song. All the girls and a few guys were clapping. I bowed and glanced behind the curtain. The next song was _supposed _to be sung by Hinata but I already knew she didn't want to sing and I _really _wanted to.I wanted to show Sasuke just how much he and Itachi hurt me.

"Hinata, your up." Sakura said, looking back at the girl.

"I'm good." she replied. "I don't want to sing right now. Let Yumi sing another one."

"Thanks, Hina." I muttered, going back to the microphone.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you _

I could feel the silent tears stream down my face as I stopped singing. Then a chocked on a sob as I looked put into the audience. I saw both my brothers, standing there, watching me. Then I threw the microphone down and ran off stage.

_**Temari's POV**_

"I swear to god!" I yelled. We had just finish our stet and both Yumi _and _Gaara were nowhere to be seen. "I'm going to kill all three of those Uchiha's!"

"But why would you kill Yumi?" Naruto asked. The show had been cut short after a brown haired girl had run out on stage and was arrested for jumping off the stage and beating the living shit out of the eldest Uchiha. The boys never got to play.

"For letting those fucking bastard's get to her!" Hinata shrieked. It was rare for they young Hyuuga to swear and lose her temper. "She's gone almost a year without any nightmares or having to be taken to the hospital! And I just know that it will all happen again now! We're never going to get our sister back! And what if this causes her to miscarriage? She was suicidal before, but that will _really _cause her to kill herself!"

"My sister tried to commit suicide?" Sasuke asked, alarmed.

"No thanks to you!" Sakura snapped. "Three times she's thrown herself off the roof, screaming for you and your brother to save her. Twice we've found her unconscious due to blood loss. Hell, we cant even let her shower alone, because she'll try to drown herself!

"Yumi is my big sister. Do you know what it's like to lose _everyone _you love because your father decided they were useless and needed to die? He pushed me out the sixth floor window. But I got lucky. Anko and Kakashi heard the screams coming from my old place, and here right under the window. I wanted to go back inside and save my mother and new born brother, but I was to late. By the time I got free and made my way back, my father had killed everyone, including himself. The only person in my family now who has it worse is Yumi. Because she ended up with two big brothers who didn't give a fucking shit when she ran away."

"We cared!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing Sakura's arms. "Up until Gaara brought her home two months ago, we never stopped looking for her! But no one even knew if she was alive!"

"She lived in you fucking basement for months!" Sakura screamed. I got up to pull Sasuke away from Sakura but she shoved him away before I could. "She wouldn't come home with us because she held onto a false hope that you'd notice she was there. Karin and Temari faked being maids so they could get in and try to help her."

"I think I would have noticed if my sister was living in my basement."

"Obviously, you didn't." I interrupted. "Seeing as she was there. She was fucking lost, Uchiha! Lost in her own mind! It took us three weeks to get her to eat and two more to get her to sleep!"

"Calm down, Temi." someone ordered. I spun around to see Yumi standing in the door way, a bottle of Vodka in her hand. "Ish na like I'm gonna-hic-die er nuttin..."

Yumi had changed out of her concert outfit. She was now wearing acid-wash short-shorts, a black tank-top that read _I Feel A Sin Coming On _, a black-and-white striped beanie, a rainbow belt with Panda's on it, her black and white studded heels and...

"Oh, fuck." I muttered. "Yumi, sweetheart, give me the bottle." I inched towards the drunk girl, hand outstretched.

"No!" she cried, hugging it close. "Ish mine!"

"Please, Yumi." Ino begged. "For the baby."

"Doctor'sh shay ish okay to drink." she snapped, before taking a long swing. "And I don't have ta feel if I's drunk. I just free!"

The boys looked on, horrified.

"Don't just stand there looking stupid!" Sakura snapped. "_Help us_, for God's sake!"

"No-hic-point." she slurred. "It'sh not like they'd care. Righ, big brother?" she gave Sasuke a small smile. "That'sh wha' 'Tachi said when I saw him earlier. Called me a fucking whore!" she giggled and dropped her bottle of Vodka. She looked down at it for a moment before sliding to the floor.

"Why?" she muttered, suddenly sounding totally sober. "I never did anything wrong. But all my brothers have done is hate me. What did I do? I was always a good girl; I never made a mess, or spilled milk. I never even got into fights with anyone. Still, I was never good enough. Was it because I was the lonely Uchiha girl? The one who was never supposed to be born?" She looked up us, tears streaming down her face.

"Where did Itachi go, Honey?" Tenten asked, the rage barely concealed in her voice.

"Back to the manor, I presume." Sasuke muttered. "Most likely to get totally hammered and try to throw himself off the roof again."

"I want to see that." Karin muttered, crossing her arms. "Actually, I want video tape it and post it all over the internet. I'll call it_ Bastard Brother Numero Uno. _Then we need to cut your ears off, shoot little tiny holes all over your body, and hang you by your toes. **(This is actually what I wish to do to a guy who tried to snap my BFF's neck when we were in grade four. And now continues to pick on her and try to hurt her every time he see's her)** It will be the sequel."

"Now, Karin. Only I can do that." Yumi giggled. I looked down at her.

This girl was amazing.

And _not _just because she could go from shit-faced to completely sober in about five minutes.

"Anyhoo, how the hell did I get here and what the fuck just happened?" she stood up and took notice of her bloody and torn shins. "Shit. I was drunk again, wasn't I? Why can't I be a normal person and _stay _drunk? So that I _don't _wind up like this. Damn my liver's ability to filter through things so fucking quickly!"

"Are you fucking bipolar?" Suigetsu asked.

"No but the voice's _are _telling me to kill you." she replied monotonously. "And I really like that idea."

"Now, Yumi." I chided. "Only our crazy little Saki is allowed to hear voices."

"One!" Sakura snapped. "There is only one voice! And she's fucking crazy!"

"Your fucking crazy!" Ino hissed.

"Could we please stop cussing?" Hinata begged. "You guy's know how much I hate that."

"Coming from the girl who does nothing _but _cuss from six until eight in the morning." Yumi muttered, sounding disgusted. "I'm going to change. I _need _to get out of these clothes. Dear lord, what the fuck possessed me to out this stuff on?" she wandered into a change room and slammed the door.

"Why's she so riled up about clothes?" inquired Naruto. I suppressed a sigh.

"Almost everything she's wearing was given to her by an ex." Tenten explained. "I can't be sure, but I think I saw her first boyfriends purity ring, her first girlfriends clothes-"

"Girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, alarmed.

"I was curious!" Yumi yelled, still in the change room.

"As I was saying. Except for her engagement ring, the beanie, and the ice cream earrings, the rest was given to her by the boyfriend she had before Gaara."

"The belt wasn't." Yumi argued. "Anko got it for me, remember?"

"No." Tenten said, blinking. "I just know that you stole my shirt. And Ino's sunglasses and Karin's Necklace."

"Not true!" Yumi snapped, putting her hand on her neck. "My _Babydoll _necklace was a gift from my parents for my seventh birthday. _Which_, might I remind you, was a week before their death."

"Not that one!" Karin growled. "My knife and Hatchet one!"

"If you'd stop leaving your shit in my room," Yumi pointed out, squatting down to pull on her combat boots. "I'd stop wearing them. Now, can we go home? I'm really hungry, Garra's passed out on my bed, and I want to sleep."

"It's midnight, cold, and your going out in a belly-shirt?" I asked. "And on top of that, your exposing your baby-bump."

"I haven't had a chance to go shopping yet, I find it unbearably hot, and not of my shirts will fit." she stated. "Now can we go?'

"Yumi, honey, we kinda have to tell you something." Sakura said, putting her hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"I don't like the sound of that." Yumi muttered, glaring first at Sakura, then the rest of us. "What the hell's going on? Why are you all so fucking secretive? Am going to have to kill you? Because I don't want to. I kind of like my family _alive_!"

"Well, it's like this." Hinata started, but she stopped, not knowing how to go on.

"The boys have to come live with us!" Ino blurted, then covered her mouth.

"_What_?"


	3. Long Ride Home

'_**This'=**__boys singing_

'_This'_**= girls singing.**

'_**This'**_=all

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Ino, you whore," (We ignored Karin's cry of 'that's _my_ name!') "What happened to breaking the news slowly?" I snapped, glaring at her with an intensity that rivalled Yumi's.

"I didn't mean to!" she flailed, arm flying everywhere.

"I fucking hate you all and am officially becoming a hobo." Yumi said emotionlessly.

"You said that when you cat ran away in sophomore year, Bitch." Karin pointed out.

"But I didn't have a box that year." she deadpanned. "But I stole the tv box. Now I can be a hobo."

"Yumi, there is no appeal in being a hobo." Tenten said with a sigh.

"There is too!" Yumi face went all dreamy, meaning she was day-dreaming or she was planning something that would most likely get us all killed. "Hobo's are excellent are planning world domination. If I become one, I can earn their trust and have my own army!"

"Sometimes," I said, blinking at her. "I think I like you better drunk. At least we can get blackmail then."

"You suck." Yumi stated. "And I should probably inform you that, chances are, Naruto and Gaara are the only boys who will wake up tomorrow. Actually, Shikamaru might, too, just because it's more fun to wake him up rather than kill him."

And with that, she waltzed out the door.

"I swear to god, if we don't stop at Dairy Queen _right now_," Yumi hissed, reaching for out chauffer's throat. "I will castrate you with my pocket knife!"

"For fuck's sake, Yumi!" Temari snapped, rubbing her temples. "Calm down! We have ice cream at home!"

"I don't _want _ice cream!" Yumi yelled. "I want a fucking ice cream _cake_! Or am I not allowed to have that either?" she raised an pierced eyebrow. "Because I _will _kill you all if I don't get an ice cream cake!"

"Ice cream and cakey-cake!" Tenten began to sing. "Ice cream and cakey-cake! Ice cream and cake, do the ice cream and cake! Ice cream and cake, do the ice cream and cake!"

"Jesus Christ." Karin muttered hanging her head. "Would somebody please kill me?"

"Not until you sing with us!" Tenten, Yumi and... aw, shit... _Ino _chorused. "And we mean _all of you_."

Karin and Temari shrugged and joined in, Hinata was asleep, her head on my lap, Naruto, Kiba, and Suigetsu had (for the most part) grudgingly joined in the song. Neji and Sasuke seemed to be trying their hardest to pretend they didn't exist.

"I hear my song." Hinata said suddenly, waking up and glaring around. "Who started my song without me?"

We all pointed to Tenten.

"But I don't wanna die today!" Tenten cried, attempting to cower behind Neji, (whom she was sitting beside) and clawing the air.

"We can just sing a new song, Little One." Yumi said, using the nickname she had given to Hinata because she was so much shorter than then rest of us.

"Oh!" Ino exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. " Can we sing _Monster_?"

"Skillet or Lady GaGa version?" Yumi asked. "And before any of you morons ask. Yes, I still want a fucking ice cream cake."

"Who the fuck is Skillet?" Ino asked. She was normally sleeping when Yumi was showering, so she didn't quite know her odd taste in music. "Lady GaGa, Bitch!"

"Then what are we waiting for!" I yelled. "Charles, the CD please."

I'm not one to brag, but our bus was tricked out. We had a stereo system, and a flat screen tv, and a mini fridge. Even though it was filled with chocolate and beer. (And some water for Ino and Hinata. The prudes.)

"Here, Miss Sakura." Charles said, handing back the disk.

"Honestly, man." I chided, shaking my head. "Don't put 'Miss' in-front of our names. We're only eighteen."

"Uh, nuh-uh!" Yumi protested, snatching the CD from me. "I'm nineteen, Pinky! I'm the reason we can get alcohol, thanks!" I cast her a cold glare and she winked at me, popping the CD in to the player.

"Stop arguing!" Ino snapped. "It's starting."

The beat began and Yumi started to speak . She was the only one of us who's could give the eerie effect.

_Don't call me GaGa  
>I've never seen one like that before<br>Don't look at me like thatYou amaze me  
><em> 

Ino was next to sing.

_He ate my heart  
>He a-a-ate my heart<br>(You little monster)_

_He ate my heart  
>He a-a-ate my heart out<br>(You amaze me)  
><em>

Next was Temari and Tenten began as well.

_Look at him  
>Look at me<br>That boy is bad  
>And honestly<br>He's a wolf in disguise  
>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes<em>

I looked over at Yumi and smirked before starting as well_._

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<em>

Karin and Hinatawere the last to join in. They seemed to love to do things last.  
><em><br>That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<br>He ate my heart  
><em>_**( I love that girl)  
><strong>__He ate my heart  
><em>_**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
><strong>__  
>He licked his lips<br>Said to me  
>Girl you look good enough to eat<br>Put his arms around me  
>Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"<em>

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<em>

_That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<em>

_He ate my heart  
><em>_**(I love that girl)  
><strong>__He ate my heart__**  
>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<strong>___

_He ate my heart  
>He ate my heart<br>Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_I wanna Just Dance  
>But he took me home instead<br>Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
>We french kissed on a subway train<br>He tore my clothes right off  
>He ate my heart then he ate my brain<br>Uh oh uh oh  
><em>_**(I love that girl)  
>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<strong>_

_That boy is a monster  
>M-m-m-monster<em>_**  
><strong>_(Could I love him?)  
><em><br>That boy is a monster  
>M-m-m-monster<em>  
>(Could I love him?)<br>_  
>That boy is a monster<br>M-m-m-monster_  
><strong>(<strong>Could I love him?)__

_That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er <em>

"I'm not sure which is scarier," Sasuke muttered. "Yumi's voice or the fact that three of my friends _willingly _sang along to that song." "Just because we have to live with you," Naruto pointed out. "Doesn't mean we have to listen to the same emo shit you do._" _ "Hey!" Yumi yelled, throwing her purse at him. "I listen to that kind of music! So do Temari and Tenny!" "And it's why the rest of us won't get in a car with you." I pointed out dryly. "Because we don't want that shit breaking our eardrums." "At the level they listen to music at," Karin muttered. "We have to hear it anyway, even with our stereo turned up full blast." "It's because we don't want to listen to Justine Beaver, or whatever the fuck that fags name is." Tenten snapped, crossing her arms. "It's Justin Bieber!" Ino shrieked, glaring at her. "And he is the bane of my existence!"

"I thought Taylor Lautner was the bane of your existence?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's, like, _soo_ three days ago!" Ino drawled. "And he can't _sing_!"

"Neither can Justin Bieber." Hinata muttered. "_We _can sing. And we can-"

"The next songs starting!" Yumi snarled.

"Blood On The Dance Floor!" those of us with a brain (read; everyone but Ino, Brother-Bitch, and Hinata's Ice-Cousin) exclaimed.

_**A pirate walks into a bar  
>The bartender asks<br>What's with the steering wheel in your pants?  
>And the pirate says<br>ARRR! its driving me nuts!**___

_Now I've been ridin 'cross the seven seas  
>Lookin' for a girl from another fantasy<br>I keep a big ship  
>They call me Captain Kid<br>I got the eye-patch  
>Tri-hat<br>Rollin' like a pirate_

_**Shiver my timbers  
>Fuck you til your limber<br>Freaky deaky  
>Till you get leaky<br>Like run DMC  
>It's tricky<br>So animated might as well call me Mickey  
><strong>__  
>Pedal to the medal<br>Red eyes like a devil  
>Raise the white flag<br>Can't reach my level  
>Like ARR! ARR!<br>Flow wick like SARS  
>XXX till I hit your mark<br>__**AHOY! AHOY!**__  
><em>_**I put the happy to the joy  
>Fuck with me<br>And I'll play you like a gameboy  
>Ninja<br>Skin yaThrow you in a blender**__  
><em>

_**Chop chop chop!  
>I'm a mother'fuckin pirate!<strong>___

_**Yo ho ho  
>And a bottle rum we go<br>It's my duty to please that booty  
>Yo ho ho<br>And a bottle rum we go  
>It's my duty to please that booty<br>Yo ho ho  
>And a bottle rum we go<br>It's my duty to please that booty  
>It's a pirate's life for me<br>It's a pirate's life for me  
><strong>__  
>Yoooo hoooo!<br>Sorry bitch  
>I wasn't callin your name<br>We be burnin' so hot  
>You can't even capture the flame<em>

_**Street rat, hood rat?  
>Freak with tats, spoiled brat?<br>No, wait. guess again  
>I'm a motherfuckin pirate!<br>**__I'm over you like I just got dunked  
>Battle ship you just got sunk<br>Boy you think you can handle this?  
><em>_**Is your port hole big enough for my ship?  
>Its not the motion of the ocean<br>And size of the thing  
><strong>__Cause we ain't getting no where  
>With these fuckin water wings<br>__**I used to be ballin  
>Now I'm just straight dunkin<br>Gold stars for my rhymes  
>I got all the boys suckin<strong>__Jealous bitches be hatin  
>Cause its not them we fuckin<br>That game you claim you play  
>Is the game that I'm runnin<em>

_**Yo ho ho  
>And a bottle rum we go<br>It's my duty to please that booty  
>Yo ho ho<br>And a bottle rum we go  
>It's my duty to please that booty<br>Yo ho ho  
>And a bottle rum we go<br>**__**It's my duty to please that booty**_

_**Yo Ho Ho**_

_**It's a pirate's life for me  
>It's a pirate's life for me<strong>_

_**now and then we had a hope.**_

_**That if we lived and were good**_

_**god would permit us to be**_

_**PIRATES  
><strong>__  
>Yo ho ho<br>Its a pirates life for me  
>Yo ho ho<br>Its a pirates life for me__****_

_**FIRE!**___

_**Yo ho ho  
>And a bottle rum we go<br>It's my duty to please that booty  
>Yo ho ho<br>And a bottle rum we go  
>It's my duty to please that booty<br>Yo ho ho  
>And a bottle rum we go<br>It's my duty to please that bootyIt's a pirate's life for me  
>It's a pirate's life for me<br>**__  
>Yo ho ho<br>It's a pirates life for me  
>Yo ho ho<br>It's a pirates life for me_

_Ima pirate niggah! _

"I hate you all so fucking much." Ino moaned, putting her head in her hands.

_**Yumi's POV**_

"Ino, Babe." I said, snickering. "Put your head up. Your roots are showing."

"I'm a natural blonde, Bitch!" Ino screamed. "Unlike you!"

"Babe, I have short black hair with electric blue streaks." I leaned forward, elbows on my knees. "There is absolutely _nothing _blonde about me."

"Except your history and geography grades." Sakura said with a grin.

"Those don't count!" I snapped, glaring at her. "I can't even recall a class that I was awake for!"

"When we were leaning about ancient food and the teacher brought in a bunch of samples for us." Hinata said, taking a water from the fridge. "You were wide awake for that."

"Until I figured out that it had all grown _ancient _in her fridge!" I giggled at the disgusted looked on all my girls faces.

"And you never thought to tell us this?" Tenten shrieked, trying to lunge at me.

"I thought about it." I protested, ducking as Ino's purse came flying at my head. "But then I got sleepy and decided not to."

There was silence for a moment.

"What happened to Shikamaru?" Naruto asked suddenly, looking around.

"He's currently the sleeping lump we're sitting on." Ino replied, shifting around slightly.

"Who's 'we'?" Neji inquired icily.

"Me, Yumi, Hinata and Sakura." Ino stated, standing up slightly, then dropping herself down again.

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop moving." someone mumbled. "Or better yet, if you'd get. _Off._"

"I would appreciate it if you weren't such an ass." Ino replied happily. "I guess we don't always get what we want, do we?" Shikamaru rolled over, causing all of us to fall to the floor.

"I hate you." I muttered, getting up, and throwing the boy to the floor. "You can endure the rest of the ride on the floor. _And _you get no ice cream cake!"

"I don't like ice cream." the lazy man drawled. A collective gasp rang through the bus.

"I think I may have to kill him after all." I said coldly. "And not particularly quickly either."

"No killing him, Bitch." Ino growled. "I have almost thirteen years of torment to make up for with this bastard."

"I hate you all." Shikamaru said, rolling under the bus seat.

"We all say that a lot." Hinata said dreamily. I cast her a wary glance.

"Little One, can I see the label on that bottle?" I asked slowly, reaching for it. She turned it to face me. "Shit."

"What?' Neji did not sound amused.

"Damn kid took my Russian Vodka!" I attempted to lunge at Hinata, but Tenten ino held me back.

"You have full-sized fridge in your room full of the stuff." the bun-haired girl reminded me.

"That shit's expensive!" I screamed, struggling to get free. "That bottle alone was, like, one-fifty!"

"You, my dear Bitch," Karin said. She had placed herself on Suigetsu's lap. "Are an alcoholic. You need to start attending those AA meeting again."

"_I am not an alcoholic_!" I was not a happy woman. I was being held in place, stereotyped_, and my sister was drinking my booze_!

"Bitch, calm down!"Sakura snapped.

"Never, Pinky!" I snarled back. "That was the only bottle I had in here, and now she's taken it!"

"We can always put more in." Temari pointed out.

"Your all so mean to me!" I cried, crossing my arms and pouting. "Why are my sisters such big meanies?"

"Because you a big baby." Sakura muttered. "Maybe you and Ino should switch names."

"And maybe you and Karin should." I replied coldly.

"Look at that!" Naruto said nervously. "We're here!"


	4. Losing Control

The girls pushed us out of the bus as soon as the door opened.

"Don't start fighting again." they warned. "You just got your arm out of that cast, Pinky. We don't need you in another one already."

"It was the Bitch's fault." Sakura muttered, glaring at me. "She pushed me off the roof."

"Did not!" I gasped. "You fuckin' tripped over you own feet! I was on the other side of the roof!"

"She right, you know." Hinata said sleepily. She never could hold her liquor well. "We have you falling off the roof of your own accord on tape."

Suddenly, Ino began to bounce.

"What are you planning, Babydoll?" Karin asked warily.

"I wanna sing Miss Bipolar!" she exclaimed, clapping.

"Ino, you _hate _Blood On The Dance Floor." I pointed out, examining my nails. "And remind me to get Anko to redo my nails. Most of the nail polish has chipped off."

"I know I do, but regardless, I love that song," she squealed, still clapping. "It's, like, our song."

"Who's song, exactly?" I asked.

"Mine and yours!"

"You don know that it's just a insulting love song?"

"But you are my secret lover, so who cares!"

"If it were a secret before," I mumbled, wanting to slaughter Ino for being such a blonde. "It's not anymore."

"Are you ashamed of me and our love?" Ino gasped.

"First of all," I said, flicking her in the forehead as she tried to hug me. "I thought Tenten was your secret lesbian lover? Second: my secret lover was Karin. You were never a part of it seeing as I'm not into threesomes like Karin. And thirdly: Yes."

"Guys," Tenten whined. "You totally just scarred the boys. And I am nobodies lover!"

"Fuck you!" Kiba growled suddenly. I spun around in time to see him tackle Sasuke to the ground.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked, slightly worried for Kiba.

"Sasuke said something about us" Temari replied, obviously looking for a way to break up th fight. "Kiba wasn't impressed, so he decided Sasuke needed to die."

"I have an idea." I muttered.

"Hey look!" I called, pointed behind me. "Free porn!"

Kiba jumped up and ran towards the area I pointed at. I snickered as Suigetsu followed.

"You know them so well." Naruto said, ruffling my hair. I glowered at him.

"Do that again and I'll bite your fucking hand off." I snarled. He snatched his hand away.

"You were nicer before you got pregnant." he mumbled.

"You didn't _know _her before she was pregnant." Sasuke snapped, rubbing his neck.

"He did, too!" I argued. "I met him the same way I met Gaara. Through those Goddamned family-things that Temari insists on dragging me to every fucking year.

"I do not drag you." Temari said, glaring. "I tie you up, and stuff you in the trunk of my car."

"Ladybug," I moaned, rubbing my forehead. "Nobody here wants to hear about your love of bondage. Or that secret stash of porn hidden under your bed."

"There is no porn stash, Bitch!" she snapped, lunging at me. I giggled and danced out of the way.

"That's what you said about the My Little Ponies in ninth grade." Tenten pointed out. "And guess what we found in you closet? A body bag full of My Little Ponies."

"Do you want me to bring up those books that you keep under your bed?" Temari retorted than faked a gasp. "Oppise! Just did!"

"Those aren't just her's." I stated, sucking on my lip ring. "Some of those are mine. Their actually really interesting once you get past the smut." They all looked at me. "What? It's not like their Daddy's Icha Icha books."

"Could we stop this and go inside?" Naruto begged. "Anko promised me ramen."

"And I want my body bag back!" I exclaimed, pointing at Temari. "You took it from me. And I need it so I can finally finish off Sai."

"You already put him in a wheelchair, what more do you need to do?" Sakura asked.

"Kill him." I said coldly. "Not that I have anything against gay peeps, I mean, Deidara and Sasori are totally awesome, but nobody sleeps around on one of my friends. At least, nobody who want's to live."

"What about when Deidara was going out with Tenten?" Ino asked. "He slept with Sasori and you actually _congratulated _them."

"That's because what transpired between them was all planned out. Sasori was to blind to see that him and our little DeiDei were perfect together. And, in case you haven't noticed, our plan worked perfectly."

"You're an evil little witch." Karin stated, smirking. "I like it."

"We know you do." I patted her on the back, then linked arms with Naruto . "Now, follow me, Minions. For I know that there is food and booze waiting for me inside."

"You mean _tomatoes_ and booze." Sakura shook her head and looked back at the boys. "I swear, if not for the fact that if you put a steak in front for her, she devours it, I'd say she was a vegetarian."

"Tomato-a-tarian" I corrected, craning my neck to look back at her. "I think veggie's are icky."

"You also think the moon is made of cheese." Temari rolled her eyes.

"Un-huh. And Mars is made of Jello." I said happily. "So if you'll excuse us, we're going in for food."

"Don't leave us!" Ino yelled, tackling me. "I don't want to be alone!"

"What are we?" Shikamaru asked.

"_You_ are the asshole that I was forced to spend the first thirteen years of my life with." she snapped in reply. "The girls are my family, and the others... bah. Who cares."

"Hey! I care!" I protested. "Well, about Naruto, anyways. And perhaps Kiba. He has earned my respect by trying to kill Sasuke."

"Welcome to the family, then, Kibble." Temari stated, putting her arm around Kiba. "I hope you know how to fight."

"Huh?" he asked. Due to the fact the he had been looking for (imaginary) free porn, he had missed what I said about him.

"You have earned the respect of out little Yumi." she said, looking up at him. "Meaning you are now family. Also meaning that for the next month, anything that goes wrong will be blamed on you."

"Temari, where did you get that rule?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. "We already know that all things that go wrong are because of Kakashi. It's, like, Anko's golden rule."

"Dammit. I forgot about that." Temari frowned.

"Suck to be you." Tenten said coldly. I looked back at her, eyebrow raised. I wanted to know what had crawled up her ass and died.

I soon found my answer. Tenten strongly believed in doing everything by herself. For instance, last year she broke both legs, but she refused to use a wheelchair, choosing to crawl everywhere instead. And I knew that Neji knew this. He and Tenten grew up together.

Which is why I couldn't understand why Neji had Tenten thrown over his shoulder like a rag doll. She was only going to slaughter him when he put her down.

Unless...

"Ohmygod!" I squealed. "Neji has a crush on Tenten!" I did a little happy dance and the others backed up, afraid. "And I thought you would be lonely forever! My prayers have been answered!"

"Yumi, what the fuck are you going on about?" Temari asked.

"Neji. Likes. Our. Little. Ten-chan! And they will get married and have little white-eye Hyuuga babies! Which will be kinda creepy, but in a cute way. Like Hinata!"

"You, my dear, need to sleep." Karin said, placing her hand on my back and leading me inside. "Come on inside." I let her lead me inside but...

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO YARD!" I sang. "AND THEY SAY, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS. DAMN RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! I COULD TEACH YOU, BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!"

That thing earlier, when I mentioned how I couldn't stay drunk-do you remember that? Well I should have elaborated. I get sober really quick, but it comes back to get me later. I became a crazy-ass chick, because of my previous alcohol consumption.

"NAOW! I WANT COOKIES! NAOW!" I cried, running to the kitchen. Gaara was sitting at the counter, drinking what looked like coffee. I tackled him the second he set his cup down. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY COOKIES?"

"Yumi, love," he said grabbing my shoulders in an attempt to keep me from killing him. "You threw out all the cookies, remember? You thought they smelled revolting.

"I WANT MY COOKIES NAOW!" I screamed, clawing at his face.

"Would somebody please go get the damn jacket?" he snapped, glaring back at the girls.

You see, my mind was in no-way affected by this. I was thinking straight, but I had not control over my words and actions. It felt wrong, like living in someone else's body.

"She burned it, remember?" Temari snapped. "That's what the chains are for!"

"We can't chain up a pregnant woman!" Sakura screamed. She was running around the room like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Just get the fucking chains!" Gaara growled, finally managing to push me off and pin me to the floor. "Before she fucking kills us all!"

"I have a better idea!" Karin said calmly. She walked slowly over to me and I could hear myself hissing and growling like a wild animal. "Yumi, sweetie, look at me." I felt myself turn my head away like a stubborn child. "_Look at me._" she grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her. "Yumiko Uchiha, I swear that if you don't snap out of it, I will make sure that Anko never makes another cake, or pie, or tart, or anything else, ever again."

Inside, I was freaking out. To never have one of Anko's delicious deserts again would be like never breathing again.

But the me in control (for simplicity's sake I'm officially naming her Steve) snapped.

She threw Gaara across the room and grabbed Karin by the throat. Sanding up, Karin was lifted off the ground.

_Stop it!_ I screamed at myself. _She doesn't deserve this!_

But, of course, Steve didn't listen. Instead, she threw Karin across the room. My sudden bloodlust disappeared the moment I hear the sickening snap as Karin hit the cupboards. I felt myself regain control.

"No." I mumbled. "Oh God, _no._" I backed away and avoided being grabbed by my friends. "No. No no no no no. Not again. Please." I turned and bolted out the door.

I'd done it again. I'd hurt someone I love because I was stupid. I was running again. But I had no intention of returning this time.


End file.
